


【伉俪】纯粹（1）

by naichabutian



Category: bnior - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naichabutian/pseuds/naichabutian





	【伉俪】纯粹（1）

如果可以，朴珍荣想拍死一个小时前进这家酒吧的自己。有事吗？借着失恋的名义出来喝个酒打个炮都能遇见熟人，这城市就算小也不至于这么小的吧？

 

本着这家酒吧属于高档会所，不少杂七杂八的艺人都来这解放天性释放自我，他也难得愿意为自己花这钱踏进这里，可他用他那个智商130的脑子怎么想也想不明白林在范为什么会出现在这种鱼龙混杂的地方。

 

当那扇vip房间的门打开和房里的人对视上时，朴珍荣真想表演个当场去世。

他本来是想转身走的，可那人还未等他反应就把他拽进了屋，一切震耳欲聋的声音都被挡在那扇隔音较好的门后了，而后眼前一阵晕眩他就被压在门板上来了个林式深吻。

 

唇齿之间一下子染上了他的气息，然而其实说白了就是些高浓度的酒精味，可这熟悉的感觉仍让朴珍荣有想热泪盈眶的冲动。

 

没有什么过多的前戏，林在范给他随便扩张了几下就提枪上阵，疼得朴珍荣直接眼泪就下来了，嘴里骂人的话就没停下来过。林在范就看着他，看着朴珍荣说个不停的小嘴掐着下巴再来个深吻，松开时，朴珍荣就只剩下喘 / 息和呻 / 吟了。

 

林在范是娱乐圈有头有脸的人物，一个身价过亿的老板包养个小明星那也是可以理解的事儿。

而朴珍荣能耐就能耐在他跟着林在范的时间长。他一十八线的小演员托林在范的福也终于挤进三线边缘。

以前的资源都林在范给的，虽然最高也就男二了，但组里的人面上还都跟他陪笑着照顾着，虽然背地里也没少听见骂他的。朴珍荣自己心态好无所谓啊，嘴长人家身上，管也管不住，况且说的也有事实。

演了几个男二及以下的角色后，他偶尔也能收到些粉丝给他送的礼物留的言，他自己也挺满足的，他就是单纯的喜欢这行，向来不在乎出不出名的。

 

再说所谓的失恋，其实朴珍荣算不上失恋，那个追了他好久的人是他以前一个学校的学弟。和林在范分开后，他没骨气地消沉了一阵，学弟一直对他不离不弃，朴珍荣索性做了个烂好人就答应了他。

在一起半年，两人始终维持着和以前无差的关系，牵手拥抱亲个脸就到头了。大概是学弟实在受不了时不时地放空想另一个人，有时还会叫错他名字的朴珍荣，就分手了。

 

而朴珍荣心里的那人此刻正在他身上卖力地运动着，头埋在他颈间啃咬着他的锁骨。

 

熟悉的配方，熟悉的姿势，熟悉就熟悉在朴珍荣一如既往地清晰感受着自己是如何被林在范操哭的，不论是身体还是心里，都有足够的理由让他在面对林在范时溃不成军。

 

朴珍荣到最后也确实真情实感地哭了。

 

爽哭的。

 

期间林在范除了喘着粗气没说过一句话，朴珍荣流着生理泪水哼哼唧唧的，他不确定林在范是否知道他操的是谁，毕竟从彼此交缠的呼吸来看他喝得不比他少。

 

晕过去前朴珍荣喃喃了一下林在范的名字，想着这人怕不是把他当鸭了，醒了得狠讹他一笔，而后便陷入一片黑暗。

 

朴珍荣睡的并不踏实，梦到了好多以前的事儿。刚遇见林在范自己还不谙世事的时候，他和所有新人一样，免不了参加各种酒局。又梦到后来抖着手签下包养合同的场景，还有林在范曾吻着他耳后亲昵的耳语，再有就是一段关系逐渐走向死局的后来，没有后来了。  
还有那个追他追了很久的学弟，朴珍荣可怜他，觉得他们都一样，爱而不得，爱着一个傻逼。跟走马灯似的就把那几年都回顾完了。

 

朴珍荣是被热醒的，睁眼就发现自己被裹得严严实实的，捂得他脑子都发蒙，掀开被之后倒是清醒了点儿。

瞪着天花板眨了眨眼睛，他能感觉自己哭过，他觉得这样很不好，说好了再见面时要做那个最酷的崽的。

 

他做梦向来醒了就都已经忘得只记得三三两两了，偏偏这次记得很清楚，每一帧都像刻在他脑子里一样，生疼的。

 

本来以为林在范已经走了，但慢慢回过神才听到浴室的水声。朴珍荣正思考着先溜和装睡哪个的可行性高，林在范就推门出来了。

 

林在范皱着眉看着床上一丝不挂把自己晾在床上的朴珍荣，把毛巾搭在了自己头上，走到床边就要给朴珍荣再盖上。

 

“大哥！热啊！热！看不顺眼也不至于热死我吧。”

 

朴珍荣一个翻身翻到墙边躲开了林在范，随后惊觉自己身上光溜的，有点儿尴尬地拿过了个枕头抱着。

 

“我怕你感冒。”

 

朴珍荣摆摆手，“没事儿，咱就抵抗力强。”

 

说完就陷入了沉默，林在范发梢的水珠滴在床上洇湿了一小片，他坐在床边低着头不知道在想些什么，样子看上去有些可怜，朴珍荣不知道怎么蓦地就想起来自己从林在范的房子出来后的惨样。

 

空气安静得他浑身不自在，朴珍荣撩了把有些长扎得眼睛酸涩的头发，往床边蹭着，“那啥，我先走了。”

 

“又要走吗？”

 

林在范的声音有点儿哑，他说的很小声，不像是在问朴珍荣，更多的像是自言自语，可那四个字还是照实地飘进了朴珍荣的耳朵里，瞬间他就像被定在那了一样，从指尖开始发麻，浑身动弹不得，心跳加速得他觉得眼前都生了些晕眩感。

 

半晌才找回自己的声音，“啊，跟人约好了有点儿事。”

 

他们之间的关系或许本来就是没有出路的，只不过大家都选择性的忽视了。而真到了无法挽回的局面时，再反应过来，两个人已经脸红脖子粗地大吵了一架了。

 

他确实是在打完分手炮之后的第二天，一声不吭地离开了林在范的住处的。  
朴珍荣拖着自己快要被作废的身体，除了自己的钱包证件身上穿的一身衣服什么东西都没拿。  
以至于林在范醒来的时候，也仅仅以为他是在厨房做饭或是浴室洗澡。而后感受出了整个房间死一般寂静的气息后，才后知后觉朴珍荣前一晚上说的话，是认真的。

 

“你明明了解我，我要走的话，你拦不住的。”

 

朴珍荣不记得自己是怎么从酒店出来的，期间林在范一直盯着他，盯得朴珍荣穿衣服拿东西腿上没少打架，林在范几次想伸手扶他，可都在碰到他之前，朴珍荣自己先一步躲开了。明明前一晚还肌肤相贴，此刻就避之不及。

 

可朴珍荣其实一直都是对他避之不及的。

 

 

bambam接到朴珍荣电话的时候都以为他在这个法治文明的年代被追杀了。

 

“见鬼了你？”

 

电话那头的人静了几秒才说道，“嗯，见到林在范了。”

 

 

分开的时候谁都有错，朴珍荣目光悠悠地看着远处闷雷滚滚的天空，他自己脑子昏昏沉沉的，那些东西总不由自主地浮现出来。

甜头吃多了，就不觉得自己逾越了，得等到旁人一闷棍打在自己脑袋上才反应过来，那点儿美好都是自己带着滤镜美化后的虚假。

 

刚签完包养合同时，朴珍荣每天提心吊胆地在林在范房子里住着。晚上抱着被子紧盯着门口，怕林在范哪天晚上就来把他强了。他虽然每次嘴上说得牛逼轰轰的，可实际怂的要死。不过林在范并没有像他臆想的一样给他水里下药或是趁他晚上睡觉破门而入。

 

林在范对他的行为仅仅到接吻，偶尔手上会不老实，但当朴珍荣咬着牙给自己做心里建设时，林在范就会先一步退回原来的位置不再逼他。

 

选择打破这段关系的是他朴珍荣自己，要结束这段关系的也是他，所以林在范才会说他就是个没良心的养不熟的野猫。这话他记得很清楚。

 

 

bambam工作完到朴珍荣家的时候也已经晚上了，进门第一句话就是，“你在哪儿碰见那货了？”

 

朴珍荣瞥了他一眼从沙发上站起来倒了杯水递给他，语气平淡，“昨儿约 / 炮约到了。”

 

“噗——”

 

bambam咳嗽着看着眼前事先预料到站得好远的人，他真想给他跪下。颤抖着手把杯子放朴珍荣手里，一手扶着旁边的鞋柜，一手按着脑袋，“你别说话，我缓会儿。”

 

朴珍荣耸耸肩，坐回到沙发上继续吃薯片。

 

“酒后乱性？”

 

朴珍荣咽下嘴里的薯片，看了bambam一眼，“其实是清醒着的。”

 

“他呢？”

 

“不清楚……”

 

bambam叹了口气，顺了顺自己胸口，从朴珍荣手里抓了一把薯片，“真想知道你脑子里到底在想些什么。”

 

朴珍荣听了还很认真地想了想，沉默半晌，无果，把整个薯片袋都塞进了bambam怀里，干净的那只手撩了把头发，胳膊顺势挡在了眼睛上，“不知道啊……”

 

不知道，这太难说了。分明见到林在范前想的是再也不见，就算以后路上碰到都要低头装不认得擦肩而过的那种。

 

可现在见到了，心中的悸动让朴珍荣才倏尔反应过来，自己是该死的想他的。林在范就像是给他心中那个枯死的嫩芽浇了点儿救命的神药，此刻不但复苏了还正不可抑制地生长着，难以扼杀。怎么躲都没用了。

 

分明这段感情是两个人一同亲手葬送的，早晨的时候又为什么要摆出那种可怜兮兮的表情，好像他朴珍荣就是个罪人一样。

时而静下心来也想过这段关系是否能被称作感情，还是只不过是一方的一厢情愿。

自打一开始就掺了利益的关系，怎么可能会平淡安稳地持续下去。从这段关系的开始，向来就是带着目的的靠近，何必说的这么伟大。

 

“你说，我再找个人包 / 养我怎么样？”朴珍荣眼神很认真地看着bambam。

 

bambam神情复杂，憋了半天憋出四个字，“你堕落了。”

 

 

林在范给自己放了一天的假，他精神实在是不太好，从朴珍荣离开酒店到现在他依然有些发蒙。

 

早晨醒来看见朴珍荣躺在身边的时候他甚至觉得有种自己在做梦的感觉。他找了这么久的人就在自己枕边，还一夜旖旎。

 

朴珍荣其实并没有刻意躲着他，离开林在范后，他的曝光率也越来越低，不是没资源，应该是他自己推了。偶尔也会拍拍杂志上一些采访，好像还唱了两首ost，只不过好像没再见过他演戏。

 

朴珍荣没有躲着林在范，可林在范也找不到他。朴珍荣想走，他拦不住，他若是想躲，他自然也找不到。他一个大老板找不到这么一个大活人，可朴珍荣就是有这个本事。

 

林在范漫无目的地走到了以前他俩的住处，这房子从朴珍荣走了也就空下来了，不是怕触景生情，是工作太忙没空回来。林在范一直都是这么给自己解释的。

坐在楼下的长椅上，他难得有空能想想事儿。这两年他都把自己弄得很忙，好像每天有忙不完的工作，抽出半天时间来休息都是对不起自己的公司，用他好友的话来说就是不知道每天到底在忙些什么。

连轴转了一段时间他的身体也终于吃不消了进了医院，被朋友按着胳膊勒令不许再这么作自己的身体。

想想也是挺幼稚的，可他就非要这样。就是想证明朴珍荣不过就是个自己包养的小明星，自己没了他照样可以很好。本就是建立在利益之上的关系，犯不着对他费尽心思。到底是真的不在意还是因得旁人的闲言碎语中乱了阵脚，林在范自己也想不明白。

林在范多了解朴珍荣呢，在带着王嘉尔回家的时候就该想到的。

 

天空中打了几声闷雷，雨终于淅淅沥沥地下了起来。林在范眨了眨被雨水眯了的眼睛，不知是不是因为进了雨水的缘故，他的眼眶有些泛红，前额被打湿的碎发搭在前额，狭长的双眸中带着的眼神由凄然变得冰冷，蓦地有些嘲讽地笑了笑。

 

可朴珍荣又何尝不是如此，既然都不忠贞，又何必五十步笑百步呢。

 

 

“我觉得我再见到他时，就算不风光，至少也是体面的。”

 

结果还是一败涂地。

 

这所谓的一败涂地是他自己的内心。口口声声说着不喜欢，那么被压在床上的时候为什么没反抗，这几年为什么还是没再接电视剧。

 

朴珍荣扪心自问，傻逼，就是放不下。

 

bambam无言地拍了拍朴珍荣的肩，他可以说是唯一一个对朴珍荣和林在范感情的见证者。那段时间的两个人大概都是真情实感的，可是他看得透又有什么用呢。

bambam正想开口说些什么，不远处传来一阵骚乱声。朴珍荣转过头眯了眯眼才看清被众人围在中心的人是谁。

 

该说冤家路窄吗。

 

如果说他最不想见的人是林在范，那么第二个，就是王嘉尔。

 

那人此刻正被几个人围在中间推搡，大概看看也知道是因为王嘉尔不愿意跟他们走。

 

“帮他吗？”

 

朴珍荣嗤笑一声，仰头干了杯里的酒，“凭什么？”

 

说罢便从座位上下来往门口走，bambam皱了皱眉，不放心地看了王嘉尔的方向一眼。

 

与此同时，王嘉尔也眼尖地看见了朴珍荣，“珍荣！”

 

走到门口的朴珍荣闻声停住了脚步，偏过头看向叫自己名字的人，疑惑地歪了歪头。

 

“那…那个……在范哥叫我们去找他！”

王嘉尔说的很急，很明显是在说谎，看向朴珍荣的眼神带了些祈求。

 

朴珍荣听得想笑，但他也没有说话，周围的人见王嘉尔有认识的人，并且提到了林在范的名字不再招惹就四散离开了。

 

王嘉尔接过bambam递来的纸巾道了声谢，就无言地低着头擦着身上的酒，朴珍荣靠在一边抽着烟，也不作声。

 

“谢谢你们。”

 

“别谢我，我没帮你什么。”

 

朴珍荣吸了口烟朝王嘉尔的方向吐了口烟雾，声音有些无奈，“我真是欠了你们俩的吧？”

朴珍荣也不愿意做过多停留，人已经没事了，朝bambam扬了扬下巴示意他该回去了。

王嘉尔看着朴珍荣的背影犹豫着还是喊住了人，“在范哥…和我没有……”

 

昏暗的路灯下朴珍荣的表情王嘉尔看的并不真切，这人其实眉眼生得温柔，可此刻脸上却是带着疏离甚至淡漠，沉声打断了他，

 

“那跟我有什么关系？”

 

王嘉尔看着他走进夜色中，有些脱力地向后靠在墙上，双手捂住了脸。

 

朴珍荣喜欢一个人会面带着温和的笑，讨厌一个人会懒得装地表现出厌恶。可唯独对他，是淡漠地像对一个毫无关系的路人。

 

王嘉尔倒是希望，希望朴珍荣能眼里能带着狠厉骂他也好，至少不是那种无关紧要的态度。

 

 

TBC.


End file.
